mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dañar primero
'Dañar primero''' (en Inglés, First Strike) es una habilidad de palabra clave perenne que cambia las reglas del combate añadiendo un paso de daño de combate adicional. Descripción Una criatura con la habilidad de dañar primero hace su daño de combate antes que las criaturas sin la habilidad de dañar primero. A menudo, esta habilidad representa la extraordinaria velocidad o destreza de una criatura; o la posesión de armas de largo alcance por parte de la criatura, como picas, lanzas o arcos. Los tipos de criatura más comunes con esta habilidad son los Caballeros y los Soldados. Historia La habilidad de dañar primero ha estado en Magic desde la colección original Alpha.1 Dañar primero ha aparecido en todos los colores, pero es primaria en el blanco y el rojo. Es terciaria en el negro.23 El Recluta novato de Gremios de Rávnica es parte de un experimento de I+D consistente en dar la habilidad de dañar primero a las criaturas sólo ofensivamente.45 El Equipo de diseño la disfruta más cuando es usada ofensivamente. Defensivamente puede simplemente anular el combate.6' Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * '''702.7. Dañar primero ** 702.7a Dañar primero es una habilidad estática que modifica las reglas para el paso de daño de combate. (Ver la regla 510, "Paso de daño de combate".) ** 702.7b Si en cuanto comienza el paso de daño de combate por lo menos una criatura atacante o bloqueadora tiene dañar primero o dañar dos veces (Ver la regla 702.4), las únicas criaturas que asignan daño de combate en este paso son aquellas que tienen dañar primero o dañar dos veces. Después de este paso, en vez de avanzar al paso de fin del combate, la fase obtiene un segundo paso de daño de combate. Las únicas criaturas que asignan daño en ese paso serán las atacantes y bloqueadoras restantes que no tenían dañar primero ni dañar dos veces en cuanto empezó el primer paso de daño de combate, así como las atacantes y bloqueadoras restantes que en este momento tengan dañar dos veces. Después de ese paso, la fase avanza al paso de fin del combate. ** 702.7c Darle dañar primero a una criatura que no lo tuviera después de que el daño de combate se haya efectuado en el primer paso de daño de combate no evitará que esa criatura asigne daño de combate en el segundo paso de daño de combate. Quitar dañar primero a una criatura después de que haya hecho daño de combate en el primer paso de daño de combate no permitirá a la criatura asignar daño en el segundo paso de daño de combate (a menos que la criatura tuviera dañar dos veces). ** 702.7d Varias copias de la habilidad de dañar primero sobre la misma criatura son redundantes. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Dañar primero : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que le permite a una criatura hacer su daño de combate antes que otras criaturas. Ver la regla 702.7, “Dañar primero”. Ejemplos Cartas que sólo dan Dañar primero Auras: * Cadena en cuchillo * Lance * Reflejos Encantamientos: * Caballería (a todas las criaturas que controlas) Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater (8 junio 2015). "Diccionario perenne para jugadores". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (31 agosto 2012). "Which colors are primary, secondary and tertiary on first strike?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 junio 2017). "Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (13 enero 2019). "I want to ask about the card I got judge calls about.". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 abril 2019). "Is full-fledged First Strike falling out of favor with Wizards?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 abril 2019). "Whats wrong with first strike that Wizards isnt liking it as much recently?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer for Magic 2010: First Strike and Double Strike Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. * Gavin Verhey (23 marzo 2017). "El que daña primero daña...primero". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Palabras clave